


The Jealous Man and The Angel of Debauchery

by VeraTheGun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Drug Addict Castiel, Episode: s05e04 The End, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Purple Prose, Sexual Content, god awful title is god awful, oh wait no it won't, sex will solve all our problems, unsexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraTheGun/pseuds/VeraTheGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is far from perfect for an angel and a hunter at the end of the world, but sometimes they have their moments together that make things okay for just a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealous Man and The Angel of Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pattypixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/gifts).



> I started writing this back in August during endverse week, because it made me fall back in love with this version of the characters. I finally finished with some prodding from the amazing Patty. So this goes out to you, babe. Thank you for putting up with my nonsense and being there to reassure me when I was certain that it was terrible.

In truth, Dean never actually faults Cas for choosing to sleep around as much as possible. Why would he? Hadn't that been his coping method since he was 17? Dean gets it for sure, but that doesn't stop the surge of jealous rage caused by knowing Cas was having sex with another man. The women don't bother him for reasons unknown to him, but the men well that is a whole other matter entirely. So when he walks in on one of the hunters balls deep in Cas, he can't take it. Add to that the fact the first words out of Cas' mouth are,

"Ahh, Dean, join us!"

“Out, now!” the barked out order startling the young man, but barely fazing the angel. Who rolls his eyes with a sigh and shoves the young man off of him.

As he slides on pants the man, stutters out “Sir, I just- I asked him if you'd mind...” The young hunter probably realizing his mistake in not just leaving, flees.

Cas is pissed and Dean knows it even before the words leave the angel's mouth, “Dean, I was in the middle of something. So perhaps you could tell me whatever it is that you needed to tell me and leave?”

"Shut up Cas," Dean's reason for being there suddenly felt insignificant compared to the the coil of anger and jealousy at the pit of his belly. He turns back to the door, deftly locking it with a quick turn of the deadbolt. "You do know that this door locks, don't you?" the comment is meant as a snide jab, but his voice belayes that with the amount hurt that can be heard in it. Which only serves to anger Dean further.

"Yes I am aware of that fact, but I keep it unlocked should our fearless leader have need me. Which clearly a real possibly," Cas has moved to sitting on the edge of the bed; still hard; possibly high; and definitely bitchy due to the interruption.

Dean decides it's best to just ignore the reply, "We are going to make a run to a new area tomorrow, it's farther away than usual, but the scouts say it isn't picked as clean. I came by to ask how how your stores were doing. To ask if you wanted me to look for something for you." the last two sentences sound angry and bitter, as he spits at them at Cas.

There's  a moment then where they both realize that, that's the nicest thing Dean's done in awhile and recognize how far they've both fallen. One in a much more literal sense of the word, from Angel of the Lord tasked with watching over The Righteous Man, to a human who uses drugs and sex to have a little fun before Lucifer kills them all. The other's fall was much more in the usual sense of the saying, a good man who gave up personal happiness to save others, turned into a cold leader who sees weakness in caring. And perhaps that's the grand joke of it all, fighting in the name of free will meant that they lost their essence, themselves.

"Dean, I-"

"Don't Cas. I can't listen to it right now." he's still on edge as turns his back to the former angel on the bed. Maybe that's why Cas crosses the room, and wraps his arms the hunter's waist pressing against his back. Or maybe it's because he feels guilty for putting Dean in this state when he was just trying to do something nice.

Hands fall on hands but whether it's to hold them or still them neither is sure. "Come to bed with me Dean," they both know it's not the way to fix things, that sex won't kill Dean's jealousy or fix Cas' addiction. It's not going to repair their broken lives or end the apocalypse. It's just another fucked up part of their relationship. Dean's thoughts are a swirl depression, love, and lust as he turns around in Castiel's hold. He grabs hold of the former angel's face, sparing a moment to gaze into his eyes, before the pain becomes too much and he kisses him. The kiss is sweet at first, but quickly turns animalistic and hungry. Cas' mouth tastes like blood and someone else's dick,  as Dean shoves him backwards towards the bed. The angel struggles to undress him in between soft kisses and being roughly pushed back. They hit the bed, landing with a thump; the Hunter pulling back to sit on the edge to remove the dirty combat boots that he practically lives in. Kisses and sharp little nips trail across his back as undoes his holster and jeans. Cas sliding gun out and on to the nightstand for him, because even here he feels unsafe without it in arm's reach. Once his pants are down enough to kick off, he does so them taking his underwear with them. 

Dean turns placing his hands the angel's shoulders, letting his weight push the other's back deep into the mattress. They're laying sideways across the bed, feet still hanging off the edge, but he can't bring himself to care. It's been too long and the feeling of Cas' naked body pressed against his enough to chase away the darkness, for the moment at least. They're awkward at first, Cas wriggling to try and get a better angle to grind up at; his lips trace a path down from cheekbone to jawline on Dean's sculpted face. The human pulls back, allowing the angel to get his angle by wrapping his legs around the other's hips. Dean stares down at the beautiful creature below him, writhing with pent up pleasure, and thinks that there is nothing he wouldn't do for this being. They kiss, Dean attempting to use it as a distraction from the pain, from the memories that the thought brings forth, memories of another he would have done anything for, and how well that worked out.

They know each other well, human and angel, a press of lips here, the gentle glide of hands there, and before too long they're both worked up and beyond ready for the main event. The lube is found amidst the sheets and a cursory prodding reveals that Cas is still loose and ready. Dean slides home with a single thrust, and for a moment life stands still, like everything that has happened (everything that is still happening) doesn't matter. But the need to move takes hold and the moment is broken. The sounds of sex almost make the whispered repetition of the each other's name inaudible. Both on them trying to express the feeling they share, but dare not speak. For one should not feel it and the other has lost all he expressed it towards. 

As quickly as it began, it is over with a few strokes to the cock of the angel and the tighting of the belly of human. Risking one glance down into those eyes that called out like the sky on a perfect summer day, Dean was overcome "Cas, I..."

"I know, Dean."

"I'd do anything for you," it's not the right words. It's not the ones he means, but it's the best he can manage. 

Castiel's face is not one of shock, because he knows. Even when Dean is at his worst, he knows that he can ask what others could not. He can crawl into the mouth of the dragon and not fear be eaten. "I know, and I would for you." The knowledge that he already has is one of the weights of guilt Dean carries on his shoulders. Dean moves to gather his things, finally moving from atop the angel. "Stay with me, Dean. How long has it been since you slept properly?"

The hunter bites back the retort 'how long's it been since the apocalypse started?' in part because he knows it will make them both bring up their walls, in part because it's a lie (he wasn't sleeping right long before this), but mostly it's because he can't be bothered to be that person anymore. What's the point in hiding behind humor when there isn't anything funny left? So he just says "Okay," allowing them both to hold on to the moment a little longer. 

By morning the spell has broken and Dean is gone, having left with the supply run at dawn. 

\---

Cas isn't there to meet him, like some army wife, when he gets back. Not that Dean expects to be, it's not them, but still he had hoped that he might be able to see him, to see if any of the truth and awareness he had the last time Dean saw him, remained.

The angel isn't in the little 2 room cabin he calls his own, either; isn't there when Dean drops a little baggie of pills, that should be going to medical, on the nightstand though he'll know who they're from. As much as Dean hates Cas' addiction, he doesn't fight about it anymore, because he understands. Hell, there have been times when he has been tempted to drown himself in the pleasant high provided by a few stolen goods from the first aid tent. He guesses, likely correctly, that Cas is off at one of his prayer circles that will turn into an orgy. 

So it continues, the cycle of the angel and the hunter at the end of the world. No matter what choices they make, no what matters details about their lives that they wish they could alter, they would always end up here, in stolen moments together.


End file.
